Bank
| Scenario = Demolition | Terrorists = Professional | Counter-Terrorists = SWAT | Creator(s) = Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Bank (de_bank) is an Demolition map featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview Bank is a demolition map taking place just outside the downtown district of an unspecified US city. There are 2 factions making an appearance on this map. The Terrorists consist of the Professionals while for the Counter-Terrorists, the SWAT team appears. Both teams are spawned opposite to each other. The Terrorist team is spawned behind the bank, while Counter-Terrorists are spawned in front of it and must get across the street to get in. This map is close and medium range combat oriented, and most of the action takes place right in the bank or on the roof. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing the safe. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted area. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy the safe. Other Notes: This is a Demolition map and players cannot purchase weapons. A rifle for the first round, and if the player manages to eliminate at least one enemy in the round, the player is given a weaker weapon for the next round. The team will change after 10 rounds and the match is over when a team reaches 11 rounds. Achievements |-|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Global Expertise Unused Content * All PAYDAY 2 masks were removed after the update, but can be found in the game files. Trivia * As with most Demolition maps, this map is loosely based on a map from the Left 4 Dead series. In this case the map is based off of the Burger Tank restaurant in the first map and finale (Milltown and Town Escape) of the Hard Rain campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. Arguably, this is the most heavily altered map of Arsenal: Demolition. * It could be likely that this map is a homage to the Deleted Scenes mission Miami Heat as both maps feature the SWAT team. * Bank has been made into a heist in PAYDAY 2 in a collaboration between Valve and the developers of PAYDAY 2, as the GO Bank heist, also known as Charlie Santa/Sierra, with almost identical layouts and minor prop differences. ** The name GO Bank alludes to the abbreviation of Global Offensive, while the name Charlie Santa/Sierra alludes to the abbreviation of Counter-Strike in NATO phonetic alphabets, with Santa being used to fit with the Christmas theme the map is designed with. ** The Charlie Santa mission board in PAYDAY 2 suggests the bank is located in Washington DC[http://www.ongamers.com/articles/cs-go-18th-december-patch-content-analysis/1100-454/ OnGamers - CS: GO 18th December Patch – Content Analysis]. ** In addition, as part of the update, masks of characters from PAYDAY 2 can be found in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version of the map. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WcBFb-EvJE YouTube - CS:GO Payday Masks (de_bank)] They were removed after the update. *** Dallas: Behind the boxes in the far corner of the abandoned shop's back room. *** Wolf: Inside the rear trashcan located in the T Spawn. *** Hoxton (now called Houston): Under the counter in the abandoned shop adjacent to the bank. *This map uses some props that could have been used in a remake of Vostok for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. The most noticeable prop is in the shop where a table includes a Romanian flag which might be the setting for Vostok. References tr:Bank uk:Bank Category:Demolition maps Category:Demolition map group